come back
by diminuta
Summary: Caleb regresa a Rosewood despues de haberse ausentado por demasiado tiempo, desea recuperar su relación con Hanna pero la chica esta empeñada en no darle una segunda oportunidad, no sin antes demostrale que cometio un error al abandonarla. Celos, intriga y algo de drama. HALEB¡HALEB¡HALEB¡


Sono la campana, como cada día en el almuerzo se sentaron juntas a la mesa, como de costumbre las miradas se posaban en ellas, no es que les fueran extrañas, por lo regular los rumores de la ciudad recaían en las cuatro chicas, esta vez no era la excepción, por toda la ciudad se había esparcido la noticia de que Alison estaba viva, todos temian por su regreso a la escuela; pero ella simplemente no estaba lista, un cumulo de inseguridades y secretos las rodeaba, todas aquellas miradas, pero por encima de ellas solo había una que lograba llamar la atención de Hanna.

-oye¡.. oye… ¡Hanna¡- le grito Emily ante la distracción de su amiga, la rubia fingia estar muy concentrada en el almuerzo sobre la mesa

-¿Qué?- contesto ella sin darle importancia

El resto de las chicas habían quedado sorprendidas al notar a Caleb recargado contra la pared, observándolas, o mas precisamente, observándola.

-¿Cuándo volvió de Ravenswood?- pregunto Spencer en voz alta - ¿tu sabías que estaba aqui?-

Hanna asintió con la cabeza, el resto espero pero no dijo nada mas

-¿entonces?- la cuestiono Aria- Hanna… ¿ Estas bien? ¿has hablado con el?-

-no- contesto ella con cierta indiferencia - ¿han probado este pure de papa? Es delicioso…-

Las chicas la vieron con preocupación pero Hanna seguía empeñada en no darle importancia al asunto, no… no le contaría a sus amigas lo difícil que era no voltear a verlo, la sensación en sus entrañas al notar sus ojos fijos en ella, la alegría en su corazón de tenerlo cerca, el enojo que sentía de que el chico no se atreviera a hablarle.

¿Por qué seguía allí parado observándola? ¿la estaba acechando acaso? ¿Por qué no se le acercaba y le hablaba?

Quizas estaba avergonzado, aunque no fuera común en Caleb, no era exactamente timido, mas bien todo lo contrario. ¿Qué pasaba con su corte de cabello? ¿Dónde habían quedado los largos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro?

-¿sabes si todavía…?- la voz de Aria la hizo salir de sus pensamientos - ¿si todavía sale con Miranda? –

-no- contesto Hanna con el mismo tono casual- Miranda esta muerta –

Un silencio incomodo

-¡¿Qué?¡- se sorprendieron sus amigas

-¿de que diablos estas hablando?- Spencer se reia y gritaba al mismo tiempo

-no se – no le iba a contar a sus amigas la historia completa de fantasmas y maldiciones, jamás le creerían, ella misma no estaba segura de creerla – tuvo un accidente en el auto-

-¡Eso es horrible¡- se espanto Emily – y… ¿y Caleb esta bien?-

Hanna solo arrugo la boca, ¿Caleb estaba bien? No estaba del todo segura, parecía una persona diferente, una maldita persona que no alcanzaba a juntar el valor para cruzar la habitación y hablarle.

El celular… el tono de celular

Hanna reviso el mensaje y lo volvió a guardar, una sonrisa se dibujo por primera vez en toda la mañana, tal vez Caleb se atreviera a hablarle si notaba un poco de… ¿Cuál era la palabra? Competencia.

Levanto la mirada y observo a travez del ventanal, un apuesto chico la obsevaba, a diferencia de Caleb este levanto la mano y la saludo con cariño, ella le devolvió el gesto y apenas sin pensarlo demasiado le arrojo un beso en el aire, Travis sonrio complacido.

-Eres cruel- la regaño Spencer, pero no parecía que lo dijera de verdad.

-¿desde cuando tu y Travis…?- exclamo Aria

-Desde la noche del desfile de modas… la noche con los vestidos de novias - aclaro Hanna complacida de si misma, tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no voltear, la curiosidad la mataba, ansiaba ver la reacción de su exnovio-¿esta enojado? – pregunto en un susurro

Las tres amigas voltearon discretamente hacia Caleb, su rostro estaba lleno de sorpresa, parecía que lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

-yo diría sorprendido – respondió Emily

Hanna sonrió para si misma, todavía sentía el dolor por su partida, las heridas estaban demasiado frescas, no estaba segura si había sido victima de engaños por parte de Caleb, de lo único que estaba segura era que la había abandonado , no podía odiarlo pero le costaba trabajo perdonarlo, quería demostrarle que podía vivir sin el, a si fuera una mentira.


End file.
